Heroe
by Zalex Grajalex
Summary: Narración Marceline "Héroe" una palabra tan simple que te define a la perfección en un principio no lo creía pues cuando te conocí pensé que solo eras un niño tonto e ingenuo que soñaba con ser héroe... One shot Finceline espero que sea de su agrado


_**Nota del autor**_: Hola queridos lectores como han estado :D, en primera les agradezco por leer la historia en verdad gracias En segunda les quiero pedir disculpas por mi inactividad pero enserio por Glob ¡Parece que estuviera estudiando medicina! Los proyectos que encargan son fatales y los rapidines (exámenes que pone mi maestro de algebra) son la muerte de la creatividad además estoy un poco triste yo esperaba tener un poco mas de visitas en mi Fic "Guerra" pero creo que mi historia no tuvo mucho éxito entre los fanáticos de Hora de aventura, pero bueno creo que es por no redactar bien la historia o por que no esta interesante pero en fin gajes del oficio, tratare de darle final esta historia lo mejor que pueda y así comenzar un nuevo proyecto tal ves una serie de one-shots (los cuales son mi especialidad) o un proyecto en equipo.

_**Disclaimer**_: Hora de aventura sus personajes y su contexto son propiedad de cartón network y su creador, yo no poseo ni poseeré los derechos y hago esta historia sin ámbito de lucro

_**One-Shot "Héroe"**_

_**Narración Marceline **_  
"Héroe" una palabra tan simple que te define a la perfección en un principio no lo creía pues cuando te conocí pensé que solo eras un niño tonto e ingenuo que soñaba con ser héroe, conforme te fui conociendo me di cuenta que no era ingenuidad si no nobleza y que aquellos sueños que yo considere bobos e infantiles para ti eran una meta a la cual llegarías, Pero en mi opinión aun eras un mocoso que perdía el tiempo con sus "juegos heroicos" unos juegos muy divertidos en los cuales a veces yo participaba.

Sonrió al recordar aquellos buenos y divertidos momentos que pasamos durante tus aventuras y así entre juegos y aventuras pasaron los años y tu dejabas de ser "niño" para convertirte en un "hombre" pero bueno para mi tu y todos los demás seguían siendo unos "niñitos" aunque tu cuerpo ya no era el de un infante, pues ya con tus 18 años tu altura supero a la mía y todas tus peleas te forjaron una musculatura de ensueño digna de conquistar a cualquier mujer en especial por que tus facciones aun conservaron su inocencia.

Tu inocencia, de todas tus virtudes esta es la que más me gustaba de ti y pensar que fui yo quien te la quito me estremece de placer.

_*Flashback de Marceline _ *  
Fue en la noche de tu cumpleaños 18, cuando se termino la fiesta te sentaste a abrir los regalos que te dieron y uno a uno les fuiste agradeciendo y despidiendo pues ya era de madrugada, cuando los regalos se acabaron y todos se habían marchado tu de dispusiste a irte a dormir pero te detuve

-¿Que ocurre Marcí? –Me llamaste por el sobrenombre que tanto me gusta

-Aun falta mi regalo –Dije en un tono sugerente pero sabía que no entenderías la indirecta

-Pero si me diste un regalo –Contestaste confundido

La verdad no me esperaba que no captaras la idea pues desde hace un año había aceptado y demostrado estos sentimientos por ti en especial cuando fuiste novio de la Princesa de fuego recuerdo que en un principio no le di importancia y te felicité por tu noviazgo como los amigos que éramos pero aunque me cueste admitirlo sentí un poco de celos.

Tu relación con "Estela" iba viento en popa y en los escasos momentos en los cuales nos juntábamos no parabas de platicar de ella, me contabas sobre sus citas, sobre aquellos momentos románticos donde le dedicabas bellas canciones y palabras de amor donde ambos recostados en la sombra de un árbol veían el amanecer y se hacían promesas de amor eterno, tu no te dabas cuenta pero me matabas lentamente con aquellos relatos y yo como buena "amiga" debía escucharlos pero la verdad lo único que quería hacer era demostrarte que yo siempre estaría contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

Gracias a Glob toda esa tortura valió la pena pues me hice tu confidente, tu amiga de confianza y cada vez que tenias un problema acudías a mi (después de ir con tu hermano claro esta) y siempre me contabas si algo malo pasaba contigo y con "Estela", aun recuerdo cuando llegaste a mi casa con quemaduras de tercer grado en todo tu cuerpo en lugar de ir a tu casa o al hospital y lo único que dijiste fue

-Terminamos—Después de eso te desmayaste y te lleve al doctor para curar tus heridas, cuando recobraste la conciencia lo primero que hiciste fue hablar conmigo me explicaste como ocurrió todo, sonara egoísta y lo es pero lo diré estaba feliz de que terminaran en especial por que después de explicarme todo tu mismo dijiste

-"Creo que al final no era el amor de mi vida"…

-Tierra a Marceline, hey ¿en que piensas? –Tus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos

-En que es hora de darte tú verdadero regalo – Recuerdo tu cara de sorpresa cuando mis labios aprisionaron a los tuyos, en un principio parecías estar en shock pero conforme paso el tiempo terminaste por ceder lo cual aproveche para profundizar el beso

-Mar... Marceline –Trataste de hablar cuando nos separamos

-Shhh caya, mañana hablaremos todo lo que quieras por que hoy haremos el amor –Ja ja ja aun recuerdo que te sonrojaste a mas no poder balbuceabas y te rascabas la nuca con nerviosismo

-De acuerdo –Contestaste firme mientras me cargabas, ahora era mi turno de sonrojarme.

Nos encerramos en tu cuarto y toda la noche nos entregamos el uno al otro y como era de esperarse en la mañana siguiente hablamos al respecto, como siempre tu tan tierno me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia lógicamente dije que si pero muy a mi manera ja ja ja ja  
_*Fin del Flashback*_

Eso fue unos 5 meses atrás, los 5 meses mas felices de mi existencia ya que todo parecía como un cuento de hadas yo la princesa y tu mi príncipe pero como en toda historia no falto el malo, sorprendentemente no fue mi padre aunque se disgusto con la idea de que su única hija se casara con un humano no se opuso a nuestra unión pues te considero una persona digna de tener a su hija (en especial por que la pateaste el trasero después de que te secuestro) el villano de mi perfecto cuento era el ser mas malvado del mundo y no, no fue Gunter si no el Lich…

_*Flashback de Marceline*_

Era un día como cualquier otro estábamos sentados viendo la nueva parte de "Rastro de calor", bueno disque "viendo" pues estábamos mas entretenidos comiéndonos a besos como para estar poniendo atención a la película, parecía un día normal o eso creí hasta que Bonnie toco como desesperada la puerta de mi casa..

-¡FINN!, ¡MARCELINE!...! abran rápido por favor!-

-Por que el escandalo Bonnie –Dije en tono burlón para hacerla enojar y también para calmarla un poco

-Es… urgente … vengan rápido… -Dijo casi sin aliento

-¿Qué ocurre PB ? –Te acercaste a preguntar preocupado por tanto escandalo

-Es el… el Lich

-¡QUE! eso no puede ser, yo… yo lo vencí hace años – Dijiste en un tono exaltado

-Eso pensé también pero… al parecer regreso y junto con su ejercito de esqueletos esta a punto de atacar Ooo, tenemos que detenerlo, ya mande mensajeros a todos los reinos para unir nuestras fuerzas y enfrentarlo… ¡tenemos que irnos pero ya!

-¡Vamos!—Dijiste firme mientras tomabas tu espada con sangre de demonio, gracias a Glob era de noche y pude llevarte volando hacia el dulce reino donde según Boni era el punto de reunión, fue impactante ver a todos los reinos juntos, El reino de los duendes, el de los barbaros, el de las púas, el de nomos, el de gigantes, el reino de fuego y hasta las criaturas del reino helado se encontraban ahí… en fin todo Ooo estaba presente.

-Ho mi Glob… -Murmuraste

-Finn, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto –Dije con un tono visiblemente preocupado

-Yo también Marcí

Bonnie nos llamo para subir al balcón del castillo y desde ahí pronunciar un discurso y designar a los generales, en el balcón se encontraban el legendario Billy, Tu hermano Jake, El rey helado, El rey de fuego, "Estela" la princesa de fuego, , y unas 4 personas que no conocía

-Bien no hay tiempo para presentaciones así que Finn, Marceline ellos son Fiona, Cake, Marshall lee y el príncipe Gumball –Dijo rápidamente Bonibell mientras los señalaba –Ellos vienen de Aaa a ayudarnos a detener al Lich.

-Mucho gusto—Contestamos al unísono y después partimos hacia las praderas para prepararnos para la batalla

Los ejércitos del Lich es una imagen que nunca podre olvidar… eran los seres mas terroríficos del mundo inclusive de la nochosfera , éramos iguales en numero pero sabíamos que cada una de estas cosas no seria fácil de vencer y tu… tu lo sabias muy bien y por eso hiciste esa estupidez .  
_*Fin del flashback*_

Ya paso un mes desde tu muerte y el luto aun se siente en el ambiente, tu casa del árbol fue convertido en un santuario donde erigieron una estatua en tu honor para que todo Ooo recuerde que tu sacrificio nos salvo, y ahora enfrente de tu tumba vengo a pedirte perdón por lo que voy a hacer en verdad perdóname pero tengo mis razones, no quiero esperar ni un minuto mas para estar contigo

-Pronto estaré contigo Finn—Digo mientras dejo caer mi sombrilla y comienzo a sentir como los rayos del amanecer queman mi piel, el dolor es insoportable pero nada comparado con lo que he sentido desde tu partida, doy una ultima mirada a tu lapida y observo la inscripción

"Aquí yace Finn el Humano"  
1995-2014

"Caballero, protector y salvador de todo Ooo descanse en paz"

"Héroe"

_**Fin del One shot**_

_**Nota del autor: **_ Algo corto y un poquito de Oc con respecto a la parte sentimental de Marceline lo se, pero bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia algo trágica pero luego are uno con final feliz y por cierto con respecto al Fic "Guerra" tratare de darle un buen final solo espérenme a que pase la semana de exámenes parciales, la semana de exámenes de unidad, la semana de proyectos, la semana de revisión XD no es cierto, subiré el siguiente para el viernes (pero es verdad que tengo todo eso para la siguiente semana T.T)

Sin nada mas que decir les agradezco y los invito a dejar un rewier con su opinión

Zalex fuera Paz¡


End file.
